chapter 1 a new galaxy
by spurlinpatricksean2
Summary: Ben Tennyson is sent on a mission to another galaxy by paradox to help a group lead by a person name commander Shepard save there galaxy from a machine race known as the reapers who are hell bent on there extermination can Ben and his new Friends save the galaxy or are they like all the the past cycles doomed from the start only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**well,** **this** **is my** **first story** **on** **this** **site** **so** **I** **apologize if** **any mistakes are present** **. I hope you** **as a reader ** **will** **still enjoy it, I would** **also like to express admiration** **to two fellow fan-fic authors** **;** **Judge Royce and** **Darth Terminus Both are incredibly strong writers and I truly believe you should check out their work if you haven 't already.**

**I would like to state that the** ** appearance of Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are that of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. However, the events of Ben Ten omniverse have already occurred. This is purely for my enjoyment as i never enjoyed there art style in omniverse ** **but I would like my readers to have a clean, clear image of the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Ben ten or Mass effect.**

Bellwood seemed particularly ordinary that day, as Ben Tennyson made his way out Mr. Smoothie, his absolute favorite hang out. Rook, who was accompanying Ben, mumbled under his breath about the quality of the shop and how he hated it. They made their way to the table under the pavilion, as Ben noticed his cousin Gwen exit her boyfriend Kevin's car. Gwen makes her way to her cousin's table as Kevin enter's the shop.

"So," Ben says "How did you enjoy your spring break? Is today already the last day?"

"Yeah, I can't believe how quickly this week flew by." Gwen replied. Ben's expression suddenly changed as he knew he would't be able to see Gwen, or his friend Kevin, as he would return with his cousin when she went back to school. Kevin approached the table, handing Gwen a smoothie as he sat down.

"So," Kevin started "What's the agenda for-"

"Blegh!" Gwen interrupted in disgust "Why do these taste so different?" Kevin sipped on his, and the look of revulsion flooded his face. He spoke again.

"Yeah, she's right. This tastes pretty gross."

Ben's expression changed once more as he shifted towards Rook.

"Ha, see, I told you!" Ben exclaimed "I knew these tasted funny, and you said it was all in my head!"

Rook, a sassy blue alien, who is Ben's latest side-kick, spoke up from his silence.

"Maybe they changed the recipe. I'm not believing you recreated the universe after it was supposedly destroyed. If it were true, I think I would remember it."

"What?" Says Kevin and Gwen at the same time.

"Yeah, supposedly the Anihilarg, a device that could destroy an entire universe went off when Ben and I, the Incurseanns, and the Vreedle brothers were fighting over it. When the device hit the ground, Ben immediately transformed into Alien X. From what I can tell though, nothing happened. Everyone just assumed it was a dud. Argit and I did't believe Ben when he said everything was destroyed excluding himself, who was Alien X at the time. He says he created an exact replica of the universe.

"Well," Kevin said as he removed the lid off the cup and dumps the smoothie on to the ground. "Alien X has that ability. What'd you think, Gwen?"

"For starters, how'd you even get the other two personalities to listen to you?"

"Honestly Gwen," Ben said. "I was surprised that they agreed to recreate the universe. They made everything exactly the same, down to the smallest details. Well, except for the smoothies. I think they did that as some sort of revenge, to get back at me.

"I don't know, it makes sense I guess." She said after carefully analyzing the story.

"What? How can you two believe it so easily?" Rook questioned. Kevin turned to Rook.

"Simple, when you've seen Alien X in action, you know what he can do. Besides, Ben has already saved the Universe three times. What makes it so hard to believe he's saved it a fourth time?"

Rook quickly rebuttaled.

"He needs help and saving constantly!"

"Rook," Gwen spoke up. "Ben may act goofy and jokes around, that's just his way. Yes, he has had help along the way. He's always had friend's and family by his side. He could be worse, he could be like Ben Ten-thousand, that cold and distant Ben we had met in an alternate universe. He did all the work on his own, he thought everyone just got in his way. That Ben never met you, and if he did, he probably just told you to get out of his way.

You're lucky to be going on these adventures with him anyway."

At this point, the three stared at her. Kevin dropped his jaw in awe, as he had never seen this side of Gwen. Rook was beginning to feel small in his seat.

"Thanks, Gwen." Ben was grateful for his cousins out lash but was a little shocked, as that side of Gwen rarely made an appearance. She gave a nod and smiled the way she usually does when she makes a valid point.

"I agree with her, that was a very sweet speech young lady." Said a familiar voice. Ben recognized it immediately and without looking up he greeted Professor Paradox. Gwen and Kevin gave a friendly 'Hello' and Rook stared in confusion before quietly asking Ben who he was.

"Professor Paradox is an immortal time traveling scientist who has helped us out on many occasions, especially during the hybrid invasions that nearly destroyed the universe. We wouldn't have made it out alive a few times if it wasn't for his assistance."

"Now, I'm not entirely sure of that, but I'm always happy to help." He grinned softly.

"Wait," Rook interjected,"You're thee Professor Paradox? I learned about you in the plumber's academy."

"Duh." Kevin teased.

"How much did they teach you about him?"

"I remember reading a few pages on him in class alone, and if you wanted to learn more, there was an entire course on him!" Rook fan girled ever so slightly. In the back of Ben's mind, he questioned why Paradox received more praise but then decided he probably deserved it.

"So," Ben said, "Is there a special task of mission you need our help with?"

"Why, yes," Paradox replied, "But first, would anyone are for a gumball?" He said, already handing it from Gwen, to Kevin, Rook, and then to Ben, who had taken one which surprised Paradox, as Ben normally refused.

and then to Ben, who had taken one which surprised Paradox, as Ben normally refused.

"Now then," Paradox said, still in shock over gumball Ben ate. "I have been exploring alternate universes! I've had the privileged of meeting your old pal, Rex, though the mask to keep the nanites out was quite irritating."

"How is Rex?" Asked Ben.

"He is well, he told me to send his regards! I'll take you to visit him one day. In another alternate universe, Gwen, you are the president! You were much older, with Ben by your side as a body guard, and Kevin still loyally present as The first man, in place of the traditional 'First lady'." Kevin face lit up as Gwen blushed." He continued "In another alternate universe, Gwen was the one who found the omnitrix, and Ben, you are the one with anodite powers!"

"Hmm, that's certainly a change of things." Ben spoke.

"Well that's enough of that," Paradox said. "Perhaps when our adventure is over, I'll take you to a few of the universes!"

Anyway, one particular universe I visited, there were only a handful of space dwelling species, including humans."

"That's not right," Ben replied. "There should be thousands, if not millions of species in a galaxy living in harmony."

"Yes, you're are correct Ben," said Paradox. "Upon further investigation, I've discovered the alternate galaxy is built on a cycle of harvest and extinction."

"What?" Ben suddenly became serious. The others seemed a bit distraught as well.

"That's appalling." Gwen uttered, Kevin tightening his fist, bracing himself for what the professor would say next.

"Every Fifty-thousand years, an intelligent, machine-type race known as the reapers appear and kill all sentient space faring life.

At this point, the group was both disgusted and devastated as they thought in detail of a world so brutal. Ben was shaking with angry, his voice trembling as he spoke.

"What do I need to do to help?"

"I'm glad you're willing to help. When you get to this galaxy you'll need to find an individual who goes by the name Commander Shepherd.

Two years ago with the help of a team, a reaper invasion was stopped by Shepherd, killing a single reaper in the process. No one believe Shepherd's story about the reapers, and eventually Shepherd disappeared completely fro about two years. An organization called Cerberas brought Shepherd back because-"

"Let me guess, the Reapers are back?" Ben interrupted.

"Well, yes and no. They work for the Reapers, they're know as Collectors. The reapers turned the inhabitants of every cycle into mindless abominations which they used as an army to kill any resistance and abduct others. When you're taken into processing, they break your mind and use you as a spy or killer, or you are used in the process to create a new reaper which they pick a certain species every time they return. This time they have picked humans to be that Reaper." Ben slumped back into his chair.

"What are the Collectors?"

The professor continued once more.

"They used to be a race called the Prothens. They were the last race that was conquered. From my understanding, the Prothens put up one hell of a fight. For reapers it usually takes a century or so to wipe out all sentient life in the galaxy. However, for the Prothens, it took them almost three-hundred years." Kevin interrupted.

"What do Reapers do with the soldiers once they are done conquering the galaxy?"

"They drop them off to the nearest uncultivated planet to die of dehydration and starvation, or exposure to harsh elements. I would say they've kept two-hundred, or a little more former Prothens to use for their biding. Now, Ben, one more thing before we leave-"

"Wait," Rook spoke up. "Why are you acting as if Ben is going alone?"

"Wait what? says Gwen your sending my cousin alone to mysterious alternate galaxy. to fight mutated Aliens that are being controlled by giant sentient machines. and your saying Rook, Kevin and I can't go

"Well Gwen you have college to think about and your needed here to fill in for Ben when he is gone. that goes for u too Kevin and rook looking at the three of them and seeing that Kevin and Gwen knew that they where need here. but as for Rook paradox saw he was ready to argue back, Rook paradox says Ben does not need u on this or at least this time so stay and help Kevin,Gwen and the plumbers while he is gone and also i am wanting u to put together a advanced team of plumbers if they meet my expectations they will be used how does that sound

"Sounds good i will be the team leader right

"Well you or a high up plumber. now then if there are no more interruptions Ben the team you will be joining Shepard and everyone are trained killers. I know you'r not a killer i am not asking you to kill all i am asking is don't judge them. Half the things you will be fighting will be under the control of the reapers only thing keeping them alive is reaper technology those you can take down without holding back

okay professor Ben says but i am not promising anything

fare enough okay now are u ready to go Ben

yeah just give me some time to say my good byes, Ben gets up and walks over to Gwen and hugs her and fist bums and hugs Kevin tell grandpa the truth and tell my mom and dad i am on a mission and i might be gone awhile but don't tell them the truth

it's to late for that paradox says

"Wait" you what says Ben

"I stopped by you'r house and told your parents what i told you and that i wanted you to go save the galaxy and well they passed out i left a note apologizing that i am taking you to that galaxy they should be waking up soon

Okay turns back to Kevin take good care of Gwen, Ben says you know it man Kevin says Ben then walks over to Rook also fist bumps him and also hugs him. Then says jokingly i better not come back and find Animo in control of earth or the incursions Rook looking confused confused realizes Ben is joking and laughs. okay ready Ben says walking over to paradox will you take me there know

No we need to visit Azmuth first putting a hand on Ben shoulder in a insistent they went from being out side the pavilion of Mr smoothie to being in lab which be Ben assumed it was Azmuth's personal lab Ben saw Azmuth himself on the other side of the the other side of the room

We are here Azmuth announced paradox

Yes I can see that hello Ben

Hello Azmuth how are you

I am fine know if could pleases sit down and hold out your omnitrix arm Ben sits down and holds out his arm know then Ben this device i am adding to your omnitrix will allow u to spend up to three hours in alien form with out it timing out and will lower your cool down time to four or five hours it also unlocks some new aliens and your omnitrix healing ability will not affect the omnitrix main battery this devices gives the healing its own power source and cool down i hate to interrupt announces paradox but i must go back to bell wood and get something from Kevin and Gwen and just like that he was gone

also Ben only if u need to press the side button on the device it over rides a cool down if u used up the three hours but your next cool down will be doubled. oh and and u can't use it know because i am not finished with it but i am building u a new Ultimatrix unlike the one Albedo made mine will be watch like and wont take up your hole arm and have access to all the aliens u have unlocked and unlike his your evolved aliens will be more powerful and there is a possibility u can even further evolve your aliens.

I am back announces paradox Ben i know you can select alien x at will now but i got the two old passwords that Gwen and Kevin used to lock out alien x so you could not accidentally change into him

"Why do you want to lock out alien x

Ben we can't take the chance of you while fighting the collectors accidentally Turning into alien x and not moving they might capture you and we don't know if they can indoctrinate you while in alien x so we cant take that chance

After a few moments Ben says okay i see your point

Azmuth says paradox lock alien x out

After a few minutes Azmuth says he is done there are three passwords Ben find three people on Shepard team you can trust to know them since u can't know any of them just in case your captured Ben i am done with your improvements oh and just letting you now that the omnitrix will only collect DNA samples of this galaxy's aliens if you want it to

okay good to know if i like any of that galaxy's aliens i will collect there DNA

Now then Ben are you ready to go

yes i am his good by to Azmuth was cute short mid sentence by paradox and a flash of white light when paradox telaported him two a new place since Ben had been siting down when he was teleported and no char being under neath him now he hit the ground butt first.

Sorry about that says paradox looking down at Ben

It's okay says Ben getting up and dusting himself off professor Ben says after getting up do they know about me or will i be a surprise to them

well that's hard to say i payed a visit to Cerberus leader and i told him about you and he immediately wanted you to help Shepard and since Shepard was all ready looking for two people here we deiced this is where Shepard would find you

and where is here Ben ask looking around after with no response Ben looked around and says really paradox u just leave without saying anything or telling me where i am after a few minutes Ben notices people staring at him so felling embraced he walks off after a few minutes of walking he says thugs robbing one of the shops there where five of them each with four eyes

Is this all the money you have this month volus

In a slushed voice because of his suit slush yes that's all i promises know please leave me alone

Hey leave him alone

the five aliens look over to see a teenage human boy and start laughing the leader while laughing says what are you going to do boy

This says Ben slaps his arm down on his omnitrix ** Toepick** came voice after a flash of green light

three of the five aliens where no longer laughing instead they are shocked to see what was once a boy be replaced by a strange yellowish greenish creature with a cage where its head should be the leader while laughing says what pick

everyone in the shops turn away yells Ben/ Toepick in a voice which was muffled because of its cage as he turns back to face the aliens Toepick cage around its head starts to open up he walks towards them the site of Toepick face causes them to all scream in horror

and as the cage finishes opening and Toepick is even closer to the five aliens they see the full site of Toepick face causes all of them to fall down in terror after almost ten minutes of Ben being Toepick hits the omnitrix and goes back to normal. two of the aliens are rocking back and fourth and mumbling about things one is throwing up constantly the leader is on his hands and knees trying to crawl away while begging his mother to make it go away the last alien is just staring into space with his mouth open as Ben looks around and is glad no one else looked as he turns to the the shop keeper he ask him if he is all write

slush yes human i thank you if there is any thing u need after saying that the volus was hoping he did't want a reward of some kind

yes could u please tell me where i am

slush you are on omega its a old space station that was used for mining element zero now its just a place of crime and ect...

Is there any place i can get some information

wondering what type of information the teenage human wanted and deciding that he was probably some escaped lab experiment and did't know probably anything yes he says after a few moments of thinking just keep heading down this way take a right and you will find a big open area and you will see computer like devices there called terminals here is thirty five credits that should help with using the terminal

okay thank you as he walked off in the direction the volus shop keeper should him the volus wondered if he should have given him more credits then just deiced that he gave him enough of his money turning he began looting the five batarians that tried robbing him getting there 3000 credits there guns and ammo and other things. as Ben walked a figure from the shadows who had been watching taps a device and in a voice that was disguised says get me the shadow broker he will want to know about this after a few minutes and getting turned around and getting directions from a alien that looked a little bird like he found the terminal's after the terminal took 15 of his credits and

then after getting it two work and giving it another ten credits to use it just for it to turn off after two minutes of use saying if u want to use it more please insert ten more credits fed up Ben flips threw his omnitrix and is stuck between Jury Rigg or upgrade Ben deiced's Jury Rigg was not best for this situation so sleeting upgrade and slamming down on the omnitrix and a flash a green light **Upgrade **yells Ben. using upgrade to hack into the terminal and getting his thirty five credits back plus another 250 after making the terminal permanently one Ben reads

After for almost an hour Ben was done reading he found out that the year was 2185 humans in the year 2148 found prothean technology allowing them to take to the stars and there first contact with aliens is known as the first contact war with the Turians (the bird like aliens he has seen and talked to) the galaxy is run by a Council that has four races running it at the moment the Turians the Asari(a all female race which made Ben blush when he thought how do they reproduce they are also blue and have tentacles on there heads) the Salarians (they had large eyes talked fast they have skinny bodies and because of there fast matabalism they don't live past 35 mostly and the newest member humans which gained there spot two years ago after the battle of the citadel because they distinguished them self's by saving the council members the four eyed aliens where known as Batarians they where no longer part of the council)the rest of the species where the Elcor(who where elephant like and because non-elcor under stand there tone they have to do a emotional statement when they speak) the shop keeper Ben had saved was a volus( they looked like moles to Ben they are in suits because other Atmospheres other than there home word are lethal to them Ben wondered if he could help them with that) the vorcha ( who have sharp teeth and rough looking skin they can be very aggressive they have an average life of 20 years they have cells that allow them to adapt to any environment and heal quickly the Krogan( A dinosaur looking race they where uplifted from there nuck torn home world to help with fighting the rachni during the rachni war then with the krogan rebellions starting they began taking other council species worlds to stop there numbers because they breed fast the salarians invited a biological weapon called the genophage which rendered breeding almost impossible the idea that other species did that to another made Ben sick to his stomach ) the rachni(an extinct insect like species that attacked the council for no reason) the quarians( another species that was reduced to living in suits because of there weak immune system that was because of the way they developed on there homeworld they created what would later become sentient machine race known as the geth they tried to destroy the geth but the geth rebelled and drove the quarians from there home world they are forced to live on ships called the migrant fleet no other races will help them. that too angered Ben and he also thought he could help the krogen and the quarians) the geth ( a hostile machine race that was created by the quarians) the hanar jellyfish looking aliens with long leg)the drell green fish like and if not for the hanar saving around 50'000 of them would all be dead. after reading all that Ben wanted to collect DNA samples of all expect the hanar. maybe he would make an exception if he saw one

Hey kid says a voice

Ben turns and sees a batarian and two turians all three with assault rifles the one batarian spook up in a gruffly voice "Aria whats to speak to you kid

Ben noticed that all three did not like this bragging some teenager to there boss who ever she was speaking up Ben says i don't know who that is but i will go

looking at Ben the batarian said u must be new here or u would't be so egar to go with us well come on as Ben followed the three guards people they walked past got out of there way or just looked at them after some time of walking they came into a more open Ben saw more buildings on they where heading directly for Ben read the large purple letters spelling Afterlife as they all walked past the elcor bouncer who was telling a human he could not get in as the doors open the batarian turned and said to Ben welcome to after life kid as they walked past the dancing images of asari in skimpy outfits and around the ring shaped dancing platform which had real asari dancing see the two caused Ben to blush

whats a matter kid never saw a half naked asari said the batarian that was escorting Ben

as they reached a bar the batarian pointed to the star case to the right and told him to go there the batarian and two turians turned there attentions to the bar as Ben walked over to the star case and told the guard that Aria was expecting him the turian turn gave a nod to go on up as he walked up the star case and reached the top he saw Aria who was surrounded by a lot of guards who had there weapons out and he continued to walk over to her privet both until he got a few feet from her she told him that it was close enough her to main guards next to her aimed there guns at Ben but in a jester with her hand they lowered there guns

you must be Aria

shifting her position in which Ben noticed her cold lethal eyes he new if she wanted to would give the order to kill him in a second. you are correct and aren't you an interesting young man

thank you nobody has ever told me that what makes me interesting

"well i did't call you in here because i liked your looks or your wit

why did you call me up here

show the boy she said the turian to Ben's right handeding ben a data pad and as ben watched it showed Ben transforming into Toepic Ben immediately said nobody look at his face

don't worry said Aria it does't show its face i made sure after two of my men saw and are in a frozen like state of fear

upon giving the data pad back Ben says with your interest in wanting to know who or what i am i guessing you run omega

Run omega I am omega" I am the boss,CEO, the big cheese, Queen all rolled into one and there is just one rule don't fuck with Aria. if you forget i have those who will remind u by throwing u out a air lock she then gestured for Ben to take a seat as he sat down the couch was comfortable

"know about your transformation she said in a voice almost sweet though carrying the threat of death or torture or both

as Ben was about to explain a turian guard came up and interrupted boss commander Shepard just walked in with some Friends

"hmm strange but interesting day first a shepshifting boy and now a dead specter felling annoyed at being called a kid Ben spook up

this boys name is Ben Tennyson

okay Ben says Aria just hold your answer until this is over fine says Ben as Aria notices three figures approach her she says u look well for someone who is supposed to be dead Shepard

**well, first let me say I am sorry for how long this chapter wounded up being. and second you probably notice the change half way through the chapter. the change being where commas are and quotation's are and how the words went from being intelligent and sophisticated to just normal and not as intelligent sounding. my sister half way through stopped helping she was the one who know where a quotation mark or a comma or just about anything involving those or others i tried to put them in places where I thought they should go they Never really tought that to me in school it was all about getting us ready for the FCAT and all that crap **

**my sister was a big help to me on this she deserves half if not more of the credit for this chapter and i am sure if she did't have her own things to do she would have continued **

**i hope that those who read will want more let me know in the comments i have a few other story's i think y'all will enjoy those being two or three star wars story's, a Rachet and Clank story, a pokemon story and a fallout story if i get anyone wanting either of those story's let me know in the comments**

**know as for the story i will let you the viewers decide do you want commander Shepard a male or a female let me know in the polls. if i cant figure it out the comments and as for romance in the story i will tell you all know Ben/Tali. if i get a male Shepard then it will be Shepard/Liara if female Shepard then still Shepard/Liara or Shepard/garrus. i will also let y'all deiced that in the comments or in the polls also I am sorry if some of the sentences or paragraphs are to far a part in any areas this being my first story/chapter i am also sorry if i left out commas in places and i said u instead of you i will fix that in the next chapter if there is next one oh and i promise i will put more periods that was always something i hated doing in school and while writing but there will be more in all the area need oh and the slush made i tried to make it sound like the volus was in a suit that was the closest i came oh and one more thing let me know in the comments if you want Ben to go with Shepard to get garrus or mordin or both i have ideas for either or well that's all bye for now  
**


	2. Chapter 2 updateAuthor note

**Hello everyone, i want to say first i am sorry i have not posted a chapter or anything in awhile well more like a year almost. i have just had a lot on my plate with my family and stuff. and, on top of that my family and i moved and it took us about two months to unpack all are stuff. and, to find the lap top and then more time to find the charger and stuff for it since it was dead. so i, just wanted to let u all know why i have not posted in while.**

**on top of that i have a few other things to say, the next being when i do update the next chapter in the story because of the voting we will have a male shaperd**

**another thing i have adopted another ben10/masseffect crossover story from mrbrightkills. that, too will be updated soon too when i get the time if u have not u should read his storys there good. and too, understand the story i am taking over u should read the first five chapters of the story that are on his profile. i will be taking over from chapter 6 onward **

**and lastly, there are a lot of storys i want to write. in total about a 150 to around 200 and something if u want to know more what they are tell me and i will write it. most of the storys i have in mind u all would like**


End file.
